Red (Pokémon)
Red 'is the main character of the first Pokémon Gen games, also the lead character of the Pokémon Origins anime and main character of the ''Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special in Japan) manga. He was featured on Death Battle alongside Charizard fighting against Taichi Kamiya (AKA: Tai) and Agumon (Greymon/WarGreymon) Fanon Wiki Ideas so Far *Red & Pikachu vs. Tai & Agumon (Complete) *Red and Charizard vs. Nathan and Jibanyan *Red VS Calem (Complete) *Red & Charizard vs Hiccup & Toothless *Red (Pokémon) vs Hunter (Fossil Fighters) (Complete) *Tai and Agumon VS Red and Charizard (Complete) *Ash Ketchum vs. Red *Lucy Heartfilia vs Red(Pokemon Adventures) *Yugi VS Red *Red vs N *Red VS. Alain (Complete) *Red (Adventures) vs Game Red *Red vs Steven *Generation One Pokemon Trainers Battle Royale *Pokèmon Protagonist Battle Royale(LionKeybladeWielder) (Complete) *Red vs Tyson Granger (Complete) *Toshiki Overlord Trainers Battle Royale Possible Opponets * Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Aichi Sendou (Cardfight Vanguard) * Yu Narukami (Persona) History Red is a trainer from Pallet Town. He's on a quest to capture all +150 Pokemon to become a Pokemon Master, but he needed a partner, a companion, a best friend, a Pokemon. When his mind was popped out, he decided to choose Charmander. While exploring the world, Red and his Charmander began to grow. Red and Charmander keeps on training, facing other trainers, and defeating Team Rocket. Red's Charmander grew into Charmeleon, then finally evolved into the 200 LBS, mighty Charizard. Red, Charizard, and his other Pokemon team began to keep on training more to face tough challenges. Red has defeated all eight kanto Gym leaders, defeated the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni, and became the Champion of the Pokemon League. Until later, Red decided to move away at the top of Mt. Silver in the Johto Region so he and his Pokemon keep on training and fighting. Also, Red and his Pokemon will rise to battle a new Champion from a new region. In the past months in Mt. Silver, Red returns to the outside world. He returns in the Unova region in the Pokemon World Tournament in the Champion section so he can battle the recent and new champions. Death Battle Info (Official) Red * Age (Met Charmander): 11 Years * Age (Current): 16 years * Height: Approx. 4'06" / 137 cm * Weight: N/A * Hometown: Pallet Town * First Pokémon: Charmander * Accomplishments ** Defeated all 8 Kanto Gym Leaders ** Became Kanto Champion ** Collected 150+ Pokémon Death Battle Info (Fanon) '''Pokemon Origins * Gear: Mega Stone Pokémon Charizard A fire/flying-type Pokémon who is Red's main Pokémon. Originally a Charmander, he was Red's first Pokémon that he got from Professor Oak. After several battles, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon and then into Charizard. During a battle with Mewtwo, Charizard gained the ability to mega-evolve into Mega Charizard X. * Ability: Blaze * Held Item: Charizardite X / Focus Sash * Gender: Male * Move Pool: ** Charmander: Growl, Ember ** Charmeleon: Scratch, Flamethrower ** Charizard: Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Fire Spin, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss, Slash, Wing Attack, Blast Burn, Air Slash, Fly, Rock Smash, Shadow Claw, Flame Charge, Dragon Pulse ** Charizard X: Mega Punch, Slash, Swift, Fire Blast, Flare Blitz, Dragon Pulse Pikachu An electric-type who was originally in Brock's collection, Pikachu is given to Red as an additional award for defeating the gym leader. * Ability: Lightning Rod * Held Item: Light Ball * Gender: Male * Move Pool: Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Fake Out, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Charm, Thunder Other Pokémon (In the games) * Lapras: A present from an employee of Silph Co. for helping drive off Team Rocket members, Lapras serves as Red used it as a means of transportation on his journey to cross water. ** Ability: Shell Armor ** Held Item: Stirus Berry ** Gender: Male ** Move Pool: Surf, Ice Beam, Body Slam, Psychic, Brine, Blizzard * Snorlax: ** Ability: Thick Fat ** Held Item: Quick Claw ** Gender: Male ** Move Pool: Shadow Ball, Crunch, Blizzard, Giga Impact, Hyper Beam * Venusaur: Previously an Ivysaur ** Ability: Overgrow ** Held Item: White Herb ** Gender: Male ** Move Pool: Frenzy Plant, Sludge Bomb, Sleep Powder, Giga Drain * Blastoise: Previously a Squirtle. ** Ability: Torrent ** Held Item: Choice Scarf ** Gender: Male ** Move Pool: Hydro Cannon, Blizzard, Focus Blast, Flash Cannon * Espeon: Given as a gift by Bill, it evolved into an Espeon. Only seen in Gold, Silver and Crystal. **Ability: None (It existed at a time where there were no abilities) **Held Item: None **Gender: Male ** Move Pool: Mud Slap, Swift, Reflect, Psychic Minor Pokémon * Rattata * Spearow * Metapod: Originally a Caterpie * Pidgey * Nidoran (male): His only known move is Double Kick. * Magikarp * Jolteon: * Psyduck * Gengar: Originally a Haunter, the Pokémon's only known move is Shadow Punch. * Victreebel: Only known move is Razor Leaf. * Kabutops: Only known moves are Slash and Hydro Pump. * Hitmonlee: His known moves are Rolling Kick, High Jump Kick, and Mega Kick. * Scyther: Only known move is Slash. * Dodrio: Only known move is Drill Peck. * Persian: Only known move is Fury Swipes. * Fearow * Arbok * Tentacool * Chansey: Female. * Rapidash: * Tauros: Male * Articuno: Only known move is Blizzard. * Zapdos: Only known move is Thunder Shock. * Moltres: Only known move is Flamethrower. * Mewtwo: Known moves are Recover, Confusion, Barrier, and Swift Hall of Fame * Charizard * Lapras ** Ice Beam ** Surf * Scyther ** Only known move is Slash * Persian ** Only known move is Fury Swipes * Doduo ** Only known move is Drill Peck * Jolteon ** Quick Attack ** Thunder ** Thunderbolt Feats * Collected all known Pokémon in the Kanto Region. * Became the Kanto region champion * His Charizard defeated a wild Mewtwo Flaws Does Not know There are now 722 Pokemon Pokemon Adventures Gear: * Mega Stone (Venusaurite) * Vs. Seeker * Fold Bike Main Pokémon Poliwrath Feats: # Defeated Blue's Charizard thanks to Red with the help of Venusaur and Pikachu # Survived major fatal situations from legendaries. Venusaur Feats: # Defeated Blue's Charizard thanks to Red with the help of Poliwrath and Pikachu # Can Mega Evolve # Survived major fatal situations from legendaries. Pikachu Feats: # Defeated Blue's Charizard thanks to Red with the help of Poliwrath and Venusaur # Defeated Lugia using "MegaVolt", an attack 10X stronger than "Thunderbolt" # Defeated a fake Kyogre that was 10X bigger than the island containing the Battle Frontier with the help from ChuChu (Yellow's Pikachu/mate) and Pibu (Gold's Pichu/son) with all of them using Volt Tackle # Survived major fatal situations from legendaries. Aerodactyl # Out-speed Mewtwo's tornado attack # Survived major fatal situations from legendaries. Snorlax Feats: # Able to withstand a swarm of mind controlled Pokemon from attacking Red and company who were stronger than usual. # Survived major fatal situations from legendaries. Gyarados # Able to leap 1/4 the size of a football field by springing out of the water. # Survived major fatal situations from legendaries. Other Pokémon #Espeon (Once an Eevee that could change into Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon with Red's help) #Sandrew #Nidorino #Bellsprout(X??) #Fearow #Nidoqueen #Nidoking (X2) #Weepinbell (X??) #Victerbell (X??) #Parasect (X??) #Exeggcute (X??) Red's Feats # Survived being frozen for 4 days # Survived being turned to stone for a month # Survived severe burns to his body # Took blows from powerful Pokemon such as Golem, Beedrill, Mewtwo, and Deoxys and even outsmarted them. # Can create unorthodox strategies out of the blue. Red's Faults # Gets emotional if something horrible happens Sources Red (Orgins): http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Red_(Origins) Red (Adventures): http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Red_(Adventures) Red (Games): http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Red_(game) Gallery 155px-FireRed LeafGreen Red.png|Red's artwork from FireRed and LeafGreen Red x Yellow.jpg Red smash.png|Red in Smash Bros. Brawl Red.png 250px-Pokemon_Trainer_Brawl.png|Red with his Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle Pokemon_trainer_red_sprite_by_jamesrayle-d49b1km.png|Red's sprite in the Gold, Silver, and Crystal games Redorginalspritegja.jpg|Red's original sprite in the Red, Green, and Blue games Pokémon.full.1814382.jpg|Red vs Ethan maxresdefault (1).jpg HGSS_RedChallenge_small_5545.png|You are challenged by Pokémon Trainer Red B85H9Dt.jpg|Red with his Mega Evolved Charizard 8a95cc46c91598d520d550ced2869346.jpg|Red and his Pikachu CVzWjJKUsAAM-oG.jpg|Red and his Charizard facing against Tai and Agumon Red & Charizard.png|Red & Charizard Manga Red redner.png|Manga Red Pokemon Trainer Red render.png|Red Red's 3D Model.png|Red's 3D model that was used in DEATH BATTLE! Red & Charizard's 3D Model.png|Red & Charizard's 3D Model that was used in the DEATH BATTLE! episode Red & Mega Charizard X 3D Model.png|Red & Mega Charizard X 3D model that was used in DEATH BATTLE! episode Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:JRPG Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Playable Character